


My Lady, of Beauty and Power

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not so blind as to not recognize strength when I see it. It shows in her every step, the precise way she refuses to flit about like a flower petal on the wind. She is not my lord, but I would die for her sake before I would die for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written for WriteBet 2014, posting now in hopes of finishing the series someday.)

My lady...is strong.

I am not so blind as to not recognize strength when I see it. It shows in her every step, the precise way she refuses to flit about like a flower petal on the wind. She is not my lord, but I would die for her sake before I would die for his.

I will always treasure the first time I met her. It was after her husband and I had first shared _sake_ , as I was leaving the tea room and stepping out into the dappled sun of the estate garden. She stood there, gazing up at a crooked pine branch as though to imbue it with the fortitude to last a thousand winters.

Not a single one of her ink-black hairs was out of place, each perfect in its arrangement, balanced expertly upon her head. Were she a young maiden, or a much more gentle heart, the expression on her face would have been easily read as contented with her lot in life.

I had not known her for an instant, but I was immediately able to recognize her expression as one of impatience. Frustration. Or, most likely, feeling something akin to a caged bird.

She was beauty and power, wrapped in a persimmon-colored kimono, the golden accents catching the light in sharpened glints as she moved. Each of her actions was carefully calculated, from the lowering of her hand to the way she tilted her chin as I stumbled down the stairs to the garden floor.

I caught myself, only barely keeping my legs beneath me as I took in that moment of her presence.

The boy at my side noticed the hesitation in my stride. “That is the lord's wife,” he said in a hushed whisper, being sure that none could hear us speaking about her in such a blatant manner. “Many have tried to woo her away, but she will not go. You would do well not to try.”

I am sure my face went pale at that time as I considered the implications of his statement. “I would never consider doing such a thing,” I swore vehemently, my voice rising to a pitch more fevered than I would have predicted. “If she is my lord's wife, then I will protect her with my life. That is all I need know of her circumstances.”

He gave me a knowing look, but wisely held his tongue from saying any more impertinent things.

Our pause, however, was enough to catch her attention. She walked towards us and I could not help but notice that she did not glide, nor did she mince her steps. Instead, each foot fell with the guidance of wisdom and confidence, until she stood before us with the hint of a smile twitching at her lips.

“Another bodyguard for our estate?” she asked of the boy, barely even giving me a glance. “Or perhaps another pawn for my husband's endless war?”

He fell into a swift bow, not daring for a moment to meet her steady gaze. “My lady,” he began obediently, “he is in your husband's employ, and that is all of which I am aware.”

I lowered my head at first, then found myself down on one knee as my tongue spoke aloud words I had not even yet thought. “My lady,” I said, my voice thick with respect and fear. “Worry about your safety will be unnecessary as long as I am at his command.”

“Ah, is that so?” she replied shortly, and I could easily sense that I had not greeted her with a strong impression. “If it is true, then I shall know who to blame if I end up dead by our enemies' hands.”

Her kimono rustled as she walked away, and I waited until she had rounded the garden corner before I dared to lift my head. Nezumi beside me had an expression of pure horror pasted upon his face as he stared at mine. “Did I not just tell you to not woo her? If her husband hears of this, you will not even find the opportunity to prove your words true!”

My throat grew dry as I realized my hubris. “My apologies,” I said, ducking my head further. “It was not my intent to disrespect Lord Sumii in any manner.”

His features softened, and he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder. Despite our difference in age, at that moment, I felt that we were comrades in some way. “I shall keep it silent if you do the same,” he said conspiratorially, and I was inclined to believe he would keep his word.

If only I had been capable of doing the same, perhaps our lives would have been different.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was not until my third night on my lord's estate that any of the other retainers felt comfortable enough to drop their care while speaking with me. At first I feared that my reputation preceded my arrival at the estate, but as time wore on, I found that concern to be unfounded. Indeed, my peers knew nothing of my lineage, and instead were wary of me for the sole fact that I was a newcomer in their midst.

Therefore, on the third night, I took care to arrive on time to the evening meal, and to consume each and every glass of _sake_ offered to me. I did not rush, or make a spectacle of myself in my drinking. But it was not long before my limit had been surpassed, and soon I was laughing and conversing with the other retainers in a new and welcome way.

It is a funny thing sometimes, how the presence of alcohol can smash all boundaries between men.

It mattered not that I had already been introduced to each of the retainers in the previous days. Instead I was guided around the room, Nezumi at one arm, Hikari at the other, each assisting at properly and fully introducing me to each of my fellow retainers.

With bellies full and spirits high, it was easy to advance my relationships with my peers. We joked and laughed, swapped tales and boasts, and as the night grew long our bonds grew thicker. I knew that I did not yet have the history that these men all did with each other, but I began to feel as though we certainly could, given time.

One man shone brighter than all the rest, however, and I could not help but take note of his presence whenever he was near. His eyes lit up with fire when he laughed, unafraid to lean in towards a conversation in order to hear it with more clarity.

“Boy,” he addressed me at one point, his heavy hand clapping down firmly on my shoulder. For a moment I wished to correct his terminology, then the _sake_ reminded me that this was most certainly not the time or place to be picky about nomenclature. “I will admit that I worry about you. You are still young, and this is likely not going to be as easy a life as you think it will be.”

I felt my cheeks flush hotly from the drink, and nodded towards him with all the respect I could muster. “I knew when I swore my fealty to Lord Sumii that this would not be an easy life. Perhaps I will regret my decision in time, but at this moment, I have difficulty doing so.”

For a moment, I could see my lady's visage flash through my mind's eye, and I could feel my face redden further. It did not go unnoticed.

The man laughed, moving his hand to clap soundly upon my back. “Enjoying yourself that much with us, are you?” he bellowed, and the other retainers laughed in reply. As the ruckus continued, he leaned in close to my ear, and I felt the breath from his whisper as he spoke only to me. “Follow me after we are done here tonight, if you so desire. It is your choice.”

He then gave another bellow and moved away to have Nezumi fill his cup once more, giving no indication that he was expecting any sort of reply.

It was more than an hour before the festivities began to diminish, each other retainer either falling asleep in the room or retiring to their bedrolls elsewhere. When Kazuraba stood to leave for the evening, he did so without hesitation, and I found my feet scurrying to follow. Whether or not the remaining men noticed my haste, I do not know. But I do recall the glance he cast over his shoulder as he noticed me following him in the garden, the smile pulling at his mouth as he led me back to his private room at the far corner of the estate.

We did not speak any further that night. Words are unnecessary when building bonds such as those.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I still recall walking through the gardens one day with Kazuraba, staying half a step behind him from respect despite his protestations that I walk directly beside him. The differences in our rank and age were not so great as to require that behavior, but I was well enough enamored of the man to insist on the show of respect.

It was somewhat cloudy that day as the sun played its game of hiding behind each wisp and ball that floated through the sky. When it shone, it did so brilliantly, dancing across the leaves and petals of the gardens in a manner that reminded me of my lady's movements. When it hid, it was as though the life itself had been drained from the scenery, and Kazuraba and I was walking through its grave.

We were between assignments at that time. Kazuraba had been mainly kept on the estate for the sake of protection, but I had already been sent out once or twice to assist at certain encampments throughout my lord's land. I had not been entirely ignorant of his situation when I swore fealty to him, but seeing for myself its true nature had been an awakening experience. In many ways I already felt as if I were a new man, possessing wisdom I had not been expecting or, perhaps, not entirely deserved.

Still, Kazuraba and I spoke little of these things during our time spent together. On occasion he would take the opportunity to train me in swordsmanship, or drift off on long rambling stories about the battles he had seen. For the most part, however, we simply enjoyed each other's company, wandering through the estate while speaking of the small yet important things in life.

“There is such beauty to be seen in the world,” he said on that day, as his eyes drifted across a small cluster of flowers. “It is important to fully appreciate all the beauty that you can grasp. Do not let the smallest bit pass you by, Mitsuzane. I assure you the time will come that you would regret it.”

I murmured some form of assent in reply, my own mind playing back to thoughts of my lady's presence. Time spent away from the estate meant that I saw her little, but I considered it to be a penalty paid for my brash words the only time we had ever had the opportunity to speak. I expected a response from my elder, but noticed before long that he was slow in replying. Turning my eyes to catch his, I saw that his gaze was fixed at a specific point for from both of us, and so I followed his line of sight to see it for myself.

For a brief moment I lost control of my own breath, my heart pounding in my chest as my lady's perfection entered my view. It had been several weeks since I had seen her last, but her beauty had not faded in the slightest during that time. She wore a kimono of crimson and deep violet, the golden embroidery once more glinting spectacularly in the dancing sun.

I had been admiring the colors, and how well they sat against her pale skin, for so long that I did not even notice that she had approached the both of us. When she was close enough to see the brightness of her eyes I moved, sinking immediately to one knee and averting my gaze. “My lady,” I said respectfully, not wishing her to think any more lowly of me than she likely already could.

Kazuraba, however, did not follow my movements. I saw my lady's feet come nearer, until they were standing directly in front of him. “Lady Sumii,” he said simply, and I could not keep my eyes from looking up at the two of them. Their eyes had met, their faces just barely concealing their emotions. It was then that I felt a sinking in my stomach, recalling the words Nezumi had spoken on that first day.

_Many have tried to woo her away, but she will not go._

Could Kazuraba have been one of those others?

“Kazuraba,” she replied in kind, her voice at once guarded and gentle. “Are you also enjoying the gardens on this fine summer's day?”

I watched as his eyes softened, the corners of his mouth curling upward. “Indeed,” he affirmed, then grabbed my shoulder and hauled me unceremoniously to my feet. “I have taken this new recruit under my wing, and am teaching him the importance of appreciating all the beauty the world can offer.”

“Oh, is that so?” I could hear the humor in my lady's voice, and as much as I wished to see the smile that accompanied her words, I could not bring myself to lift my eyes. “It is a good lesson to teach, Kazuraba. You are well-qualified for the position.”

My throat became tight and dry at my lady's bold words, and I knew I was not mistaken in understanding the many meanings they could hold.

“There is beauty in all things,” Kazuraba countered swiftly. “In nature, in swordplay, and in things between them both.”

“And man is certainly one of those things,” she replied in kind. For a moment the words hung in the air, until her next words sounded and I looked up obediently. “Mitsuzane, was it?” she said, and I was entranced by how my name played upon her tongue. “You would do well to listen closely to Kazuraba's teachings. He has a fine eye for beauty, and it must not be ignored.”

I scrambled to find my wits enough to respond, but could only manage a short nod and a mumbled affirmation. But I was still able to see the smile that spread across her face, and the look she exchanged with Kazuraba before excusing herself and moving back into the garden.

“My lady...” I whispered as she left, my jaw hanging rudely wide in shock.

“She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon,” Kazuraba agreed, before clapping me on the back once more. “But she is something we must never touch. Do you understand that?”

Once more I nodded, my wits slowly returning to me as we moved along the path. “Of course.”

I swore silently to myself to trust his judgment in all things, or, at the very least, when it came to beauty. After all, my lady herself had ordered me to do so. That was one order I could not refuse.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was early fall when Kazuraba left us.

The reasons for his departure were left fairly vague, which only served to confuse and mystify the remaining retainers. Indeed, it was not as if though there had been cross words between him and our lord. He had also done little to imply that he wished for his time in our lord's employ to end. No, the reason was left unconfirmed, and therefore it was no surprise when rumors began to spring up in his absence.

Certainly, none of the retainers were aware of any bad blood between the two men. With such a swift departure, however, it was no surprise that whispers began to circulate that perhaps their quarrels had just been well-hidden. The prevailing theories included argument over payment, as well as Kazuraba's room on the estate.

But there was a theory that was only spoken of in hushed tones, where our lord would have no chance of overhearing our discussions. For I had not been the only one to witness Kazuraba's informal relationship with our lady, and interactions like those can only serve to make such rumors grow louder and stronger.

Hikari whispered of a time he had spied the two in the garden together, late at night, talking with each other as though they had been lovers. Nezumi insisted he had seen their fingers brush together in a way that was most certainly not an accident. Chiaki was convinced that he had seen our lady smile at Kazuraba in a way that could mean nothing except a secret affair.

I knew better, of course. Kazuraba had kept his feelings tightly guarded, of that I had no doubt. But I had been present for maybe half a dozen of their interactions, and I was entirely certain that Kazuraba and our lady had committed no indiscretions, no unknown acts of adultery. Indeed, Kazuraba's affections towards our lady had been held close and secret, for I knew that he would never insult our lord in such a manner as that.

And yet I was also unsure as to how he convinced our lord to let him leave his employ. Kazuraba left without wishing any of us farewell, as silent and hidden as a thief in the night. Our lord bade us to pay it no mind, and to go about our duties as though nothing had changed. And so we obeyed, taking care to keep our whispers and rumors to places where our lord would not hear.

Perhaps the most damning thing about his departure, however, was found in the reaction from our lady herself. Despite her activities in the garden, she had still often been out and visible to the retainers and any guests on the estate. After Kazuraba's dismissal, however, she kept to her room instead, only venturing outside when the sky was dark and the moon high in the sky.

I saw her one evening by chance, drifting through the garden with her face upturned towards the golden moon above. Her lips were moving softly, unaware that I stood awkwardly on the path just a short distance away. I was in no way near enough to understood the words she spoke, either by sight or by ear. Her eyes, however, shone brightly in the moonlight, and spoke the truth in her actions.

My lady's eyes were dark and cold, a hardness lurking there that revealed the steel that is her strength and resolve.

Her actions in the presence of others mattered little to me. I became immediately convinced of pain in her past, that she had been hurt deeply in a way from which she may never recover. Clearly, it was by the strength of her will alone that she continued from day to day, wishing to experience the beauty of the world as well as bestow her visage upon it.

It was then that I knew that I would do anything for my lady. If I were to fight for her sake, and her sake alone, then there would be no possibility of loss.

My lady possesses a life worth dying to protect. I will protect her at all costs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Within a month of Kazuraba's departure, my lord and my lady left their estate.

The past several months had been dedicated towards renewing bonds with a branch family of the Sumii line. By coincidence, perhaps, this family resided much closer to the contested area in which there had been several skirmishes as of late. So once the bonds had been fortified, the branch family extended an invitation for Lord Sumii to stay for an undetermined amount of time.

It was only two days after his departure before he sent word requesting our lady follow him.

I was assigned to her protection, something that gave me as much anxiety and worry as it did personal satisfaction. I had no doubts as to my resolution to protect her, indeed, it was simply a lack of self-confidence in my ability to do so that wracked my nerves in the dark hours of the night. Still, I was cautious and courteous in my duties, keeping a proper distance and watching our party from all sides as we traveled.

Then again, it wasn't my decision alone how the journey would unfold. Despite my best efforts to keep a respectful distance from my lady, it was on the second day of our travels that she bid me to her side.

“Mitsuzane,” she said carefully, as if keeping herself from being too informal with her speech. “You were close with Kazuraba, were you not?”

I nodded politely, taking care to time my steps well enough to follow her carriage precisely. “We did speak often, my lady. He is a wise man from which I had much to learn.”

She fell silent for a moment, and I feared that perhaps I had said something unsavory. But when she spoke again, her voice betrayed no emotion save for gentle affection. “He is indeed,” she said softly, then did not speak to me again for quite some time. I made sure to stay within earshot, in case she would call for me once more, and on occasion she would ask me a simple question about our journey. My lady did not make mention of Kazuraba any other time that day, save for once.

For some reason we were slow that day, and did not arrive at our intended quarters for the evening before night fell upon us. It was after the sun set behind the trees, bathing the road in a thick dusk, that we were attacked.

Five men fell upon us swiftly, swords drawn and voices silent. It was apparent that this was not just a simple ambush, but one that from which none were meant to survive. I drew my sword immediately, rushing quickly to the carriage's side to defend my lady from her assailants. I and my fellow guardians demanded our attackers to identify themselves, but they refused with a staunch silence that spoke only of their confidence that we would fall.

It was up to the retainers of Lord Sumii to make noise instead, hoping that perhaps we were close enough to our night's destination that our battle could be overheard. I saw one, then two of my peers fall by our enemies' swords, although thankfully I saw just as many of our opponents fall by ours.

One assailant in particular managed to pull me from the carriage's side, blocking my attempts to return in order to defend my lady's life. When I became aware of this deliberate distraction, rage flowed through my limbs and I cut the man down, not even flinching as I ran back to see two more men fall by the door to the carriage.

Their collapsing bodies revealed behind them their executioner. It was none other than my lady, standing tall in her crimson kimono, a naginata grasped confidently in her hands. Her hair fluttered briefly in the breeze from her strike, and I could see a splash of blood upon the back of her hand.

“Are there others?” she demanded, and I was still so entranced by her stance that my tongue could not respond. I heard Nezumi reply, and orders being given, but I could only truly hear what was said directly to me. “Mitsuzane,” she said, her voice firm and unshakable despite our recent battle, “do not leave my side. Is that understood?”

I nodded, my throat and lips dry as I struggled to speak. “Of course,” I eventually said. “I will do as my lady commands, always.”

My lady smiled, and my heart soared.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nezumi was sent ahead as a messenger to the branch family estate, carrying word of the attack and our journey's interruption. We waited at the inn for word in return, summoning a local doctor to tend to the wounds of my comrades. They had, by some miracle, survived. Our attackers had not.

The bodies of our attackers held few clues as to their identities, however, one corpse was in possession of a pouch that bore the crest of the Kumon family line. There was nothing to confirm that it was an attack directly from our largest enemy, and not some rogue family member that had joined up with a group of bandits, but the evidence was damning.

Two days passed before Nezumi returned. Both of my peers were able to move again by that point, and while they would be unable to protect my lady as we traveled, Nezumi had thankfully been sent with a small guard to ensure our safe arrival.

The problem, however, was not in Nezumi's return. It was in the fact that he came bearing news that Lord Sumii had not yet reached the estate.

He relayed the message quietly to myself and one other comrade, and we all took a long moment of silence to contemplate exactly what that implied. If Lord Sumii had failed to arrive at the estate before Nezumi, and had not been encountered on the road, than our lord was missing.

Nezumi insisted on informing our lady, and as much as I wished to disagree and keep such unfortunate news from reaching her ears, I had no choice but allow him to do so. I knelt by her side as he relayed the information, keeping close to her as she had commanded. For most of the message I kept my eyes on Nezumi himself, but once he had bowed and left our presence, I allowed my gaze to focus on my lady.

Her face was cold. I can find no other words that would more accurately describe the look in her eyes. It was neither a lack of concern, nor a truly broken heart. But I could see the possibilities playing through her head as she thought through the information herself, each new potential ending being worse than the one before it.

“Mitsuzane,” she said stonily, after a long silence. “Are our men capable of moving?”

I nodded. “Yes, my lady. They cannot be strained as of yet, but we could leave by morning, should you command it.”

“Then let us leave by nightfall.” Her eyes fell, glancing briefly at the floor before returning her gaze to the door in front of us. “I will give our enemies no more time to prepare.”

“As you command, my lady.” I bowed, then turned and exited the room in order to relay the instructions to my comrades. Each of them expressed their surprise at the sudden movement, but none could find the gall to argue a direct command from our lady.

We all knew the implications of the news, after all. Without word or even a trace of his whereabouts, our lord could very well be dead.

Our lady's word was law, and so by the time the sun had dipped behind the surrounding trees, our party was on the road once more.

We reached our destination by mid-afternoon of the following day, and discovered that there was still no word from Lord Sumii. It had been nearly a week since any had seen him last, and morale was poor among the entire estate. Despite the recently strengthen bonds, the branch family was not heartened by our lord's disappearance, and it was up to our lady to keep the relationship strong.

Perhaps I would have been more concerned for her stamina and strength of heart, if Kazuraba had not returned.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuraba arrived two days after our journey ended, with knowledge that our lord had disappeared, but no information as to how or why. He refused to speak on the reasons for his departure from the main estate, a stubborn action that only served to worry us as the days went on. Still, my lady was pleased to see him, and spoke far more freely around the both of us than she ever had before.

The atmosphere of the branch estate was tense, unfortunately. Lord Sumii's sudden disappearance did not bode well for the future of the Sumii clan, or the bonds that had been so recently renewed. There were none who were willing to step up into his role as head of the family, and as a result, it seemed as though the entire clan would crumble to pieces.

That is, until my lady stepped forward.

She argued her case as strongly as she could manage, and in that room there were none who would stand against her. They did, however, express extreme distrust and dissatisfaction that the situation had amounted to this at all. Many found it to be unfortunately suspicious that our lord and lady had both left mere days apart, but that no trace at all could be found of Lord Sumii.

The discussion rose to a heated pitch, with one particularly argumentative member nearly about to plainly accuse my lady of assassinating her own husband, when Kazuraba finally stood and spoke in her defense. It seems as though his reputation had not been merely contained to the main estate alone. Many of the men in that room knew and respected his word, and the one in question stood down when Kazuraba chose to speak. It was decided that if my lady would lead them, they would follow, until it was definitely determined what had befallen our missing lord.

The meeting ended with my lady walking from the room, making only the barest of socially required gestures as she did so. Kazuraba followed a step behind, and once I was sure that my exit would not ruin any social graces, I swiftly gave chase.

I found both of them in the gardens there, much smaller and humble than the ones we had left back at the main estate. But they stood together as they had before, side by side and keeping their gazes everywhere possible so as to avoid them meeting.

“My lady,” I said gently as I approached, and they both turned as one to acknowledge me. Their movements were so smooth, so natural, that I could not help but wonder if perhaps that fate had truly meant for them to be joined in such a political fashion. “Whatever you bid of me to do, I shall.”

These words brought a gentle smile to her face, and that was all the beauty I needed from life. “You have my gratitude, Mitsuzane,” she said softly, then finally allowed her eyes to glance briefly at Kazuraba's face. “I but wish there was something for me to bid you do.”

Kazuraba nodded, his forelocks bouncing lightly in the light breeze that flowed through the garden. “We have already sent scouts out to look for any trace of our lord's traveling party. It has already been weeks since his departure, but we hope to discover something of some import nonetheless.” His eyes met my lady's, then he looked back to me with a more hardened expression. “Mitsuzane. It has been some time, has it not? Let us spar some, and I will remind you of your stances, to ensure you have not forgotten them.”

I nodded, followed by a short bow to my lady, allowing me to conveniently lower my eyes so that they would be able to share a gaze between them without me watching their every move.

Kazuraba took me with him a moment later, and gave me such a swift lesson in swordsmanship that I felt the ground at my back before I truly understood the moves he had executed upon me. He grasped my hand and lifted me to my feet with an amiable smile, and I rested on a nearby bench as he gazed out across the thinning garden.

My lady was not the only one fighting inner demons, that much was clear. But whatever her or Kazuraba's demons were, they did not involve me unless I was ordered to be involved. Until then, I was content to wait and watch and protect those who were dearest to me.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The bright colors of fall were spread fully across the trees when the messenger arrived. He was armed but unaccompanied, bearing a simple sealed missive for my lady. I was called to the gate to admit the messenger, and noticed immediately that he bore the crest of the Kumon family line.

I bade him to hand the message to me, so that I could transport it to my lady, but he refused to release it to any person but her directly. He spoke clearly and politely and would not hear any other suggestion but to be in her presence. I became quite frustrated with his stubborn demeanor, but eventually acquiesced to his demands, requiring only that I and three other guards accompany him into the room. He accepted this, and we did not need to wait long before my lady graced us with her presence.

Her dress had become less ornate and more simple as the weeks had passed, something I could only attribute to her newly acquired position as head of the Sumii clan. There was still no word of our lord, and the branch family continued to support her decisions in defending the territory her husband had already acquired. While Kazuraba was often at her immediate command, I had become her second most called-upon retainer, a responsibility I did not take lightly.

Kazuraba preceded her as she entered the room, no smile upon her face as she walked proudly to the dais. “You are of the Kumon family line,” she said plainly, her eyes showing no amusement at the visit. “What business do you have with me?”

The messenger bowed low before my lady. “Lady Sumii. I come bearing a message from Kumon Kaito himself.” He lifted the scroll case up high, and my lady gave a nod in my direction. I obediently moved forward to take it from him, watching him carefully all the while for any sign of subterfuge. There was none, however, and I removed the scroll from the case and presented it to my lady.

She nodded to each of us in turn, then unfurled the scroll so she could read the words written upon it. Her eyes widened slightly, then darkened, and her lips pressed so tightly together they nearly turned white from the pressure. Then, her expression thoroughly grim, she rolled the scroll tightly and turned her disapproving gaze down upon the messenger.

“It is fortunate that I am not such a person to order your death upon the delivery of this missive,” she said bluntly, and I could not hide the surprise in my own eyes at those cold words. “Indeed, I do not believe my husband would be so kind as to allow you to leave this house alive.”

The messenger flinched, but otherwise kept a tight hold of any emotions he might have been feeling. “Lady Sumii,” he said, only a slight waver in his voice. “If I do not return to my lord, he will know what will have happened to me.”

My lady's mouth twitched, a disdainful act so unfamiliar to me that I nearly fell over in surprise. “Oh, of that I have no doubt,” she said coldly. “Just as I know what must have happened to my husband.”

Again the messenger fidgeted. “Am I free to return to my lord, Lady Sumii?” he asked bravely.

There was a long moment as my lady composed both her emotions and her reply. “You are,” she said tersely, “as long as you are gone from this estate before I cut you down myself.”

It was those words that snapped the messenger's head upwards, his eyes wide in disbelief. My lady simply sat there, her hand drifting towards the sword she had begun wearing at her side. This was all the incentive the messenger needed to stand, bow swiftly, and make haste in departing from the room. Another guard followed him out, only to return a few moments later to confirm that the messenger had indeed passed through the gates of the estate.

“My lady,” Kazuraba finally said, his rough voice breaking the icy silence in the air. “Would you grace us with an explanation for that conversation?”

The hardness on my lady's face broke at that point, her lips quivering as she unrolled the scroll to read the words once more. “The explanation is simple, Kazuraba,” she said, her voice strong despite the expression on her face. “We are going to war.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was not at my lady's bidding that I arrived at the entrance of her quarters. Nor was it any sort of nerves that led me to tread past the door time and time again. No, it was pure and simple concern that kept me just out of ear's reach as my lady and Kazuraba argued for hours.

I could not tell exactly what the matter was that had them exchanging words in such harsh tones, but it was clearly not a friendly debate between the two of them. Their voices cycled between deathly quiet, to intense conversation, to heated yelling, then back again. The estate attendants kept their distance, far too worried that the argument could spill into a physical altercation. But I had faith in both my lady and in Kazuraba, so I waited politely out of earshot until their argument had ended.

It ended with Kazuraba storming from the room, not even taking the time or courtesy to close the door behind him as he stalked out into the gardens. He did not notice me, or if he did, his eyes and face did not show any hint of it. I waited until he had passed, wisely holding my tongue until he was out of view, then carefully walked to the entrance of my lady's room.

“I beg you to pardon my intrusion,” I said gently, before entering the room and closing the door properly behind me. There was no complaint or attempt to dissuade me from entering, so when the door was shut I made my way to a corner, keeping my head bowed and waiting for my lady to acknowledge my presence.

We sat in silence for quite a long time, and I finally began to grow worried about my lady's state. Just as I was about to drop politeness to say something out of concern, I heard her draw a shaky breath, and so I stilled my tongue.

“Mitsuzane,” she said at last, only a hint of waver in her voice. “I would ask of you to give me, at length, your opinion on our current situation.”

My head shot upwards in surprise, mouth hanging open as I took the time to fully understand her words. “My lady,” I said swiftly and with respect, “I am no war counselor. I have neither the technical skill nor the strategic knowledge to properly assist with-”

Her hand rose into the air with a definitive gesture and once more I stilled my tongue. “I did not ask as to your qualifications,” my lady said. “I asked for your opinion. I expect you to give it.”

I worried my upper lip between my teeth as I thought, working through my head what little I knew of tactics and politics. My most prevalent concern was that any advice I were to give my lady would lead to her, or the clan's, own destruction. That was not a burden I believed I would be capable of bearing, but my lady ordered me, and I had no choice but to obey.

“You have been provoked, my lady,” I said slowly, making sure to keep my eyes fixed firmly on the floor. “The challenge has been issued, and if rumors are to believed, he intends to follow through on his threat of war.” Again I worried at my lip for a moment, choosing my words carefully. “It would be folly to ignore the missive, of that I am certain. However...”

“However?” My lady spoke sharply, encouraging me to continue.

My nerves and the knot in my stomach forced me to swallow before continuing. “However, I do not believe it wise to advance upon the Kumon territory in retaliation. It is likely they outnumber us, and would easily overpower us and make any further defense untenable.”

Silence fell between us at that point, and after another long moment passed I found the courage to turn my eyes upward and upon my lady. Her shoulders were no longer squared and stiff, and I could see a softness beginning to return to her face. It was as if her warlord demeanor had slid aside to show me the beauty to which I had originally sworn fealty.

“It is sound advice,” she said at last, her voice more gentle than before. “And I thank you for it, Mitsuzane.” My lady turned to face me, and for a moment's breath I saw her smile once more. “The times ahead of us will be hard, I fear. Are you prepared to fight for this house, even though its lord is lost, and possibly dead?”

I nodded immediately, knowing in a heartbeat what my answer would be. “Of course, my lady,” I said, straightening my posture in response. “I am with you until my death. You have my word.”

The traces of her smile vanished at my words, but she nodded in turn. “Let us hope it does not come to that.”

My lady turned back to the scrolls unfurled on the table in front of her, paying me no more mind as she lost herself in her studies. I bowed and excused myself from the room, closing the door behind me as I exited.

It was not until I was halfway across the garden when I realized that if my words had been a reassurance to my lady, then Kazuraba must have argued with her to the contrary. For the first time since my servitude to Lord Sumii had begun, I found myself doubting whether or not Kazuraba was nearly as devoted to my lady's interests as I wished him to be.

 


End file.
